Items
Items come in three categories: Tools, Armor, and Weapons. Some weapons have multiple uses, such as a crowbar (which can be used to open doors). Some tools can also be used as weapons, though they tend to be less effective than items in the actual weapon category (scissors, for example). Tools *Aluminum Foil *Antibiotics *Backpack *Batteries *BB Gun *Binoculars *Bleach *Bolt Cutters *Camp Stove *Camp Stove Fuel *Can Opener *Candles *Car Battery *Chisel *Coffee *Compass *Dental Floss *Dog Food *Duct Tape *Duffle Bag *First Aid Kit *Flares *Flashlight *Gas Can *Gas Generator *GPS Device *Hack Saw *HAM Radio *Headlamp *Kerosene *Kerosene Lantern *Latern Mantles *Lighter *MultiTool *Pepper Spray *Plastic Tubing *Pocket Knife *Police Flashlight *Powdered Milk *Rope *Scissors *Sewing Kit *Shampoo *Slingshot *Soap *Sterile Suture Kit *Tarp *Tent *Tire Repair Kit *Tool Kit *Vitamins *Walkie Talkie *Water Bottle *Water Filter *Water Purifier *Waterproof Matches *Whistle *Wood Saw *Zip Ties Armor *Blanket *Body Armor *Gas Mask *Goggles *Kevlar Gloves *Kevlar Vest *Leather Gloves *Leg guards, Boots *Level 3 Body Armor *Motorcycle Helmet *Respirator *Riot Gauntlets *Riot Helmet *Riot Shield *Shoulder Pads *Sunglasses *Tactical Boots *Thermal Underwear *Work Boots Weapons Ballistic: *.22 Magnum Pistol *.38 Special *.44 Magnum *.44 Magnum (Gold) *.45 Auto Pistol *.45 Cal Uzi *.50 CAL M2 *.50 Cal Desert Eagle *.50 Cal Rifle *Assault Rifle *Assault Shotgun *Auto Shotgun *Carbine Rifle *Crossbow *Double Shotgun *Hunting Bow *Hunting Rifle *M1A Nightscope *M60 Machine Gun *Magnum Pistol *Marlin Model 1894C *Pump Shotgun *Revolver *Remington 870 *Sawed Off Shotgun *Semi Auto Pistol *Semi Auto Rifle *Shotgun *Sig Sauer P226 *Springfield M1A *Submachine Gun *Tactical AR15 *Target Rifle *Walther P99 *Gold plated Submachine gun (needs clarification) Melee: *Ball Peen Hammer *Bat'Leth *Battle Axe *Billy Club *Brass Knuckles *Broad Sword *Claw Hammer *Combat Knife *Cricket Bat *Crowbar *Fire Axe *Garden Shears *Gator Pro *Great Sword *Hatchet *Ice Axe *Iron Frying Pan *Katana Sword *Kitchen Knife *Large Axe *Machete *Medieval Mace *Metal Bat *Pole Arm *Retractable Baton *Roofing Hammer *Sai *Samurai Sword *Shovel *Shuriken *Sledge Hammer *Steel Pipe *Souvenir Sword *Thor's Hammer *Wood Bat Explosive: *Hand Grenade *Concussion Grenade *Flash Bang Grenade Ammo While ammunition automatically assigns to any weapons that can use it, there are coming updates that will allow to trade ammo, or steal it, from other players. Even the crafting update will possibly allow players to create their own ammunition, so it is important to know which bullets go to which guns. *5.56 Round *9mm Round *12Ga Shotgun Ammo *20Ga Shotgun Ammo *30-06 Rifle Rounds *.22Cal Rounds *.30Cal Rounds *.357Cal Rounds *.38Cal Rounds *.44Cal Rounds *.45Cal Rounds *.50Cal Pistol Rounds *.50Cal Rifle Rounds *.762 NATO Rounds *Arrows *Crossbow Bolts *M60 Belt Ammo Raw Material These items are used only for crafting and have no other purpose. These items can be found scavenging strongholds. *Barbed Wire *Chains *Fence *Furniture *Heavy Steel *Lock and Key *Lumber *Nails *Nets *Plywood *Sack Concrete *Screws *Steel Pipes *Steel Plates *Steel Wire *Razor Wire *Wooden Post Crafted These items are exclusively earned through crafting. Tools: *Water Collector Ballistic: *Assault Rifle with Light *Assault Shotgun with Light *Auto Shotgun with Light *Carbine Rifle with Light *Double Shotgun with Light *Hunting Rifle with Light *M1A Nightscope with Light *Marlin Model 1894C with Light *Remington 870 with Light *Semi Auto Rifle with Light *Springfield M1A with Light Melee: *Spiked Bat *Wrist Blade Fortifications: *Barred Door *Barred Windows *Barricade *Barrier *Boarded Up *Double Barred Door *Fenced Off *Locked Doors *Reinforced Doors *Reinforced Walls *Security Fence *Trench *Blast Door *Gun Ports Traps: *Booby Trap *Deadfall Trap *Firebomb Trap *Mace Trap *Punji Trap *Tiger Trap *Widowmakers *Spike Trap Category:Weapons Category:Items Category:Armor Category:Tools Category:Ammo Category:Raw Materials Category:Crafted Category:Melee Category:Ballistic